


Ghosts: Origin

by mercibun



Series: Ghost Squad [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Follows the canon swtor timeline but not the trooper storyline, Gen, This is pure friendfic i'm not apologising, slow to update like all my other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibun/pseuds/mercibun
Summary: "Ghost Squad. A Republic Special Operations squad tasked with keeping peace and undertaking various operations on different worlds to contribute to galactic peace. While they were initially grouped due to their prodigal tendencies, their collective insistence of having no memory of childhood in the known galaxy warrants further study. They operate under the command of General Lysa, a well-known and studious veteran.” [Codex]





	Ghosts: Origin

The first thing I remember was that I couldn’t open my eyes.

I drifted to consciousness same as I did every morning after a decent night of sleep, but when I tried to open my eyes, it all went wrong. My muscles stretched where I knew my eyes should have been, but the fact that they _weren’t actually opening as usual_ made my stomach flip with fear. I decided sitting up to get my bearings was a good idea, and immediately regretted it when my head began to spin.

“Shit, bad idea.” I muttered aloud, raising a hand to my face. My mouth felt fuzzy, and not even the good fuzzy of drinking fizzy drink; this was the bad fuzzy of not drinking water for a day. I ran my hand over the skin where my eyes had been, becoming increasingly disturbed as I found that there was a blindfold covering smooth skin. Okay, that was just all kinds of _wrong_.

_Where the fuck am I?_ This sure as hell wasn’t my bed. Not that my eyes could provide an answer. For starters, the sheets were scratchier than I was used to, and when I twisted to swing my legs over the side of the bed I found that I was a lot closer to the ground than usual.

My brain sped up, trying to compensate for the fact that this was a really vivid dream. I could smell something cooking in the distance. Didn’t smell like breakfast. And it didn’t smell like home. My heart sank, and I felt my chest start to tighten. 

_What the hell is happening? Is this kind of sick joke? Where are my family?_ I could feel my thoughts tangling, and shook my head as the rest of me began to shake. As always, I assumed the worst. I was alone in a strange place, with no eyes. I could feel my heart beating faster, and tried to take a couple of breaths to slow down and clear my head. For the first five minutes, it didn't work, and all I could do was sit there as my mind raced out of control. I just wanted to go home.

When it finally subsided (thanks brain), I was able to focus. My other senses tried to make up for my lack of sight, and for just a moment I swore I caught the faintest glimpse of the room around me: very dark, more like I was seeing through a pair of night vision goggles than anything. I decided that no, that was stupid, if I didn't have eyes I _couldn't_ see. I was probably just desperate or something.

I tried to stand and immediately stumbled, but for the most part I felt like myself. Same balance (or lack thereof); when I patted myself down, my arms and legs felt normal, no missing limbs, and even my hair felt normal. That was a source of relief, at least. My phone, however, was gone. Admittedly, I couldn't do shit with it because of the fact that I had no eyes, but having it nearby would have been nice. 

My next emotion was curiosity, which led me to stumble around the room, getting a feel for my surroundings. The weird night vision proved to be accurate when I saw a step near the open door, ignored it, and promptly tripped over it. _Hello darkness my old friend_ , my mind echoed as I flailed my arms wildly. As I thought I was about to hit the floor, two strong hands caught me and set me upright before I even knew what had happened.

“It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?” A warm, feminine voice asked me, and I felt my heart melt a little bit.

“Confused. Where am I?”

“Alpheridies, of course. Ara Province. Did you hit your head?” The stranger queried, concerned. That name rang a bell, as if I'd heard it or read it somewhere before.

“No, no, I just…” _Woke up in a weird place with no eyes and night vision? Got lost?_ “How did I get here?”

“You arrived about three hours ago. There was a ripple in my force-sight and when I went outside to check, there you were, lying in the bushes. I thought you might be celebrating Life Day early, that's today. Most early celebrations happen by the humans though,” she added in a conspiratorial whisper. “I think they just like drinking. Clearly they don’t go to Miralukan parties often.”

Despite everything, that pulled a laugh out of me. Not just a giggle, either, the sort of laugh that brought tears to my eyes and made me double over. All of this was just so _stupid_. Miraluka, now that _definitely_ rang a bell. But that wasn’t possible, that would mean I was in a different universe.

“So what's your name?” My host asked, recovering from her own laughter. On the off chance that I was a fugitive in this universe, I decided that answering with my normal name was a bad idea. Luckily, I had a backup name for situations like this (I didn't, it was the name of an old OC of mine).

“I’m Maral Mau. What's yours?”

“Pi Collie. Call me Pi.”


End file.
